In Between All The Action
by purpleice
Summary: What goes on in between Sydney's missions. Sydney and the people in her life tell the story...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I am only a fan and therefore using my imagination to create a fanfic. So please don't sue me.  
  
This is the first chapter and doesn't have much action in it yet. It's more of a drama/romance thing and is also set around the 1st season. Please read and review. Thanks!  
  
In between all the Action  
  
Chapter 1: The Greeting Card  
SYDNEY  
  
I enter my room and fall to bed. It's been an exhausting day. Just got back from a mission in Copenhagen and am glad to be back. As I drift off to sleep, I wonder what Michael Vaughn is doing at the very moment. A few minutes later, I fall asleep. .I struggle to keep my eyes open as I wake up in bed with the sun shining brightly through the window. I look at the time: 11 am. Time to get up and write my paper. I grab my laptop and log on. 4 messages received. The first one is a forward from a friend in class. The second one is some junk mail about increasing something. No thanks! . The third is an update from a website I visit. And the last one. this gets me a bit curious. A greeting card, apparently. I click on it and it says "You are a special person." With an image of a bear holding flowers. Not signed. I smile. He knows I'm back from Copenhagen when they received the data from my counter-mission. I just sit there, looking at the message. Finally I log off and get right down to work on the paper I am supposed to write for class. "The importance of a good atmosphere in the work place." Hmm. I'm gonna need some help on this one.  
  
WILL  
  
Sydney and I are jogging around the park. We talk, and she asks me on my opinion on "romance in the work place". Syd: Will, would you consider romance in the work place? Me: What? Syd: It's for a paper for class. On keeping the work place in a good atmosphere. Me: Okay, but what does that have to do with romance? Syd: Well, couldn't keeping a close relationship between, say partners in an office lead to romance? Me: Yeah, I guess there's always a possibility but I wouldn't get into it. Syd: Oh yeah? Why not? Me: I'd rather date someone I already know well. Like an aquaintance, or a friend. Not a co-worker. Syd: *thinks for awhile* But since you work together so much, wouldn't you get to know each other well enough? Me: Yes, but. .spending too much time together can be bad for the relationship and the job. That's why most companies discourage it. Syd: I guess. Though if they can't keep up with each other in the work place, how are they gonna do it at home? .This gets me thinking. Me: Syd, are you interested in anyone you're working with? Syd gets all defensive and says "No, of course not. Besides, bank tellers aren't my type." Me: Ha! Don't forget you work in a bank yourself. Then she just smirks and says "Yeah." Then she starts to pick up the pace but after a lap or two, stops. Just like that, she stops. This gives me time to catch up with her. "What's the matter? You okay?" I ask her. "Um, yeah. I just remembered I have a paper to write so, I'll see you tonight. At the restaurant. We're all meeting up." she says. "Yeah, okay, later!" I say as I jog off. Man, I'm tired. Good run!  
  
MICHAEL  
  
I'm standing by a magazine stand checking out the latest issues of my favorite sports magazines. I suddenly notice an attractive brunette standing fairly close to me reading a women's magazine. "Hey." She says softly, almost like a whisper. It's Sydney. I look again, and it's definitely her. I smile and say, of course w/o looking obvious in case someone was spying on us, "Glad you're back." She then says, "I'm glad to be back. And you seem to be taking it easy." I tell her it's my day off. She sees what I'm reading and says I still owe her a hockey game. I'm a bit happy she still remembers that. I tell her as soon as I get tickets, she'll be the first to know. We don't talk that long, however. So as to not cause suspicion. And then as she leaves she says behind her back "Thanks for the card." And walks away.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Dinner with friends. It's fun, we're all just sitting, eating and talking about each other's lives. Francie says she just watched this movie where Colin Farrell is recruited by the CIA and is told by Al Pacino that his love interest is the enemy. Francie says it's a good movie and Colin is hot and she'd date a steamy CIA agent any day. I nod and agree with her. "Yeah right!" Will says laughing. "What are the chances of that?" The night ends and we all say our good-bye's, and go our separate ways. But before I get far, Will calls after me, "Hey Syd! Check your mail lately? Hope you got my greeting card." I stop in my tracks. I turn around, smile, thank him, and say good night. Then I go back towards the direction of my street where the dim lights light my way. 


End file.
